Let The Truth Be Known
by Slygirl50
Summary: Sometimes, not saying anything at all; Is worse then lying. Ask Wolfram. Contains adult stuff, tread with care.


_This is the sequel to my first short story, __A Nightly Encounter.__ If you have not read it, I suggest you do, because it will help you understand this story better._

_Anyways, I do not own anything. It all belongs to someone who is not I. (Lucky people.) _

"What?" Yuri whispered in shock disbelief as he looked at Gisela.

"You're pregnant, Yuri." Answered Gisela.

"But...but... I can't be pregnant. I'm a man. Men..men don't get pregnant!"

"Mazoku men do."

"But, Gisela…How far along am I? How long does it last? Oh God. How will it come out?" Yuri asked his voice raising as he went along.

"Well…you are about two months along, it normally takes about ten months, and it will come out of your rectum, of course. Where else would it come out?" She answered.

"Why did no one tell me of this? In fact…What..Ten months?..Never mind, where is Wolfram? He knew this could happen, right?" Yuri said, with a dangerously low voice.

Gisela swallowed at the look in her king's eyes. "Yes, he did know. I told him to tell you and use protection. And I believe he was out practicing with Conrad in the court yard. And yes, ten months, one extra month for a man, because he needs to form a womb."

"Great...Well, I would like you to go and get him for me, Gisela. Please, send him to our rooms. And do not tell him what happened here."Yuri said in a calm voice, before turning sharply and leaving the hospital wing.

Gisela swallowed again, before slowly moving out the doors to find Wolfram.

-

Yuri was fuming. This was not what he expected when he went to Gisela see what was wrong with him. He had been throwing up for the past few weeks. Especially in the morning, or when a certain smell hit his nose.

He was going to fatally wound Wolfram when he got to their rooms. How dare he not tell him that he could get pregnant! They had been married for almost six years, and not once did Wolfram say anything. And he had just the punishment for him.

He slowed as he started thinking about what Gisela had also said. She said he could be around two months. That has been around the time Shinou had come. Or around the time he had that dream. He wasn't sure if it really happened or not. He was waiting to see if Shinou did come back. And if it had been true, well, that meant that the father could also be Shinou.

He real hoped it was more then a dream. He had been looking forward to the promise about Wolfram joining them. Two big dashing blondes all to himself. Yummy.

Yuri looked up as he neared their rooms and smiled devilishly, he had a plan to get back at Wolfram. It would be wonderful.

-

Wolfram looked up from his fight with Conrad when he hear someone calling his name. He turned his head to see Gisela coming towards them. He quickly dropped the stance he had taken. He and Conrad both waited till Gisela was close enough to talk. She looked kind of nervous.

"Hello, Gisela. Is something wrong? You look nervous. I must say, it is not something I see on you often." Conrad said with a soft smile.

"Uh, yes. Yuri just came to me today to ask me about something. He thought he was sick. And, well, he would like Wolfram to meet him in their rooms right away." She said as she looked at Wolfram with what seemed like sympathy in her gaze.

"Why? Is something the matter. Is he alright?!" Wolfram asked, getting anxious at the sympathy he saw in her gaze. Conrad also looked concerned.

"Yes! He is quite alright. He just wishes you to see him in your rooms right away." She said, glancing around nervously.

Wolfram looked a little suspicious, but nonetheless, turned and set off at a quick trot for his and Yuri's rooms.

-

"So, what is wrong with Yuri?" Conrad asked as he and Gisela watched Wolfram stride away.

"He is pregnant and he is not happy about not knowing he could get pregnant." She answered, still watching Wolfram, even when Conrad whipped his head around to look at her.

"You are quite sure? How long?"

"About two months I believe. I almost feel sorry for Wolfram." She said softly as she turned to look at Conrad. "But, I do believe he deserves what ever he gets."

Chuckling softly, Conrad nodded, "He should have told him on their wedding night. Although, knowing Wolfram, he figured Yuri already knew, and just did not see reason to bring it up. But, I do agree, whatever he gets, he deserves."

-

Wolfram walked quickly in the direction of his rooms, wondering what could be wrong with Yuri. Of course, Gisela said he was okay, but then why would he want to see him. Maybe he should have asked Gisela before he left. But he had been to worried about Yuri.

He slowed as he came upon their bedroom doors. Slowly pushing one of them open, he was slightly surprised to see the room was dark. As he tried to get his eyes to adjust to the light change, he crept forward, thinking Yuri might have fallen asleep. So, he was naturally surprised when he suddenly felt a sword tip at the middle of his back, and the lights flicked on.

"Ah, Wolfram. Just the man I wanted to see. Now, if you would be so agreeable, I would love for you to strip, then go and get on the bed, and lie down." Yuri said this in a calm voice, which made Wolfram worry, but he did as his husband told him to do, seeing as there was a sword at his back. He slowly removed his clothing, then went and lied down on the bed. He could feel his cock twitching and filling, as he was slightly aroused by the way Yuri was taking control of things. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Yuri watch as Wolfram took off his clothing. He really did have a great body; at 5'9" he was all ripping music, and a cock to die for. Yuri really did love it when they had sex, loved the feeling of that cock moving in and out of him. And he planned for just that to happen. He looked up when Wolfram coughed softly to get his attention. It would seem he had drifted off while Wolfram got on the bed.

Yuri walked slowly toward the bed, eying Wolfram, whose cock seemed like the idea of where things could be going. Which is what he wanted. That cock nice and full just for him to use and get off on, but not Wolfram. No, Yuri knew how much Wolfram hated to be keep in denial, even though he also loved the feeling when he did find release. Which is why Yuri choose to do it this way. Fun for him, and punishment for Wolfram.

When he got to the bed, he put down the sword, then got on the bed to straddle Wolfram's waist.

"Close your eyes, and grip the headboard above your head." Yuri whispered into Wolfram's ear, who quickly complied. Yuri leaned forward over Wolfram, distracting him by nibbling on his ear while he pulled out a piece of rope. Slowly taking his mouth off Wolfram's ear, he continued to breath heavily into it, hoping to keep Wolfram distracted as he quickly tied Wolfram's hands to the headboard.

"Hey!" Wolfram yelled, his eyes flying open as he tried to tug his hands free.

"Yuri! What is the meaning of this?" Wolfram asked as he finally stilled to look up at Yuri, who had returned to sitting on his waist and was watching him with amused eyes.

"Well, my dear Wolfram, it would seem you forgot to tell me something very, _very _important about what can happen to a man when he has sex with another man. And this it was something you should have told me six years ago; when we got married. Is anything ringing a bell?" Yuri asked as he narrowed his eyes at Wolfram in anger.

Wolfram looked confused, then shook his head no.

"Really? A clue then? I have been throwing up almost every morning for the past few weeks, and Gisela says that I am almost two months along, leaving only eight months to go. Ah... Yes, I see you understand know." Yuri said as he watched Wolfram's eyes widen.

"You're pregnant?" Wolfram whispered in surprise, "Well, Yuri, that's...that's great! Our own child. With our blood! This is wonderful...why do you not look happy?" he said as he trailed off into a small voice at seeing Yuri's facially expression.

"Oh, I am happy about having a kid, what I am not happy about is the fact that my husband of _six years_ decided that he would not inform me of the fact I _could_ get pregnant in the _first _place." Yuri hissed into Wolfram's face.

"So..is that why I am tied up?" Wolfram asked.

Yuri sat back and smirked. "Why, yes, that is exactly why you are tied up, dear. But I am not done tying you up. I have a few more pieces to add."

With that, Yuri turned and crawled his way down the bed to tie Wolfram's feet to the bed post so that his legs were spread apart. Then, Yuri turned around, and sat back on his knees, in between his husbands spread thighs, gazing down at the cock that had filled ever since Wolfram had crawled onto the bed. Yuri looked up to meet Wolfram's eyes, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cock-ring. Wolfram's eyes widened in horror, finally realizing what Yuri planned to do with him.

"Ah...come on, Yuri. Don't be like that. You know I hate it when you deprive me! I really didn't think to tell you, I didn't think you could get pregnant, what with you being half-human and all." Wolfram said in one breath, trying to convince Yuri he really didn't have to put that ring on him.

Yuri held up his free hand to stop Wolfram from continuing. "I do not care. The fact is you never told me, and because of that, I have decided to deprive you. And do not lie, I know you love it at the end." Yuri smirked, before putting the cock-ring onto Wolfram's cock.

"There, see, not that bad...yet." Yuri smiled up at the now glaring Wolfram. Yuri laughed, "Ah..don't be like that Wolf. Now, I have way to many cloths on to do anything to you."

With that, Yuri got off of Wolfram and walked a little away from the bed, and then began to take off his cloths. He was sure to go slowly, just to torture Wolfram. Yuri knew that Wolfram loved to take his cloths off, while kissing everything that is exposed. So, Yuri knew that it would be hard for Wolfram to have to lay there, and not be able to kiss anything unless Yuri allowed him to.

And Yuri was right, the moment his shirt fell away, Wolfram began to struggle against the ropes, trying to get free. Yuri smiled at Wolfram as the last of his clothing fell away, then he turned to the table set up against the wall a little ways from the bed. He picked up a small bottle, then turned and returned to sitting on Wolfram. This time making sure that Wolfram's cock rested right up against the crack of his butt.

"I promise you will like this Wolf, after all, you do love chocolate, right?" Yuri said as he started to dribble the liquid chocolate onto Wolfram. He started as the hollow of Wolfram's neck, then wove a path to one nipple, then the other. From there he zig-zagged it across Wolfram's chest and abs. Still holding the bottle, but off to the side, Yuri leaned down and fallowed the path of chocolate down Wolfram.

Wolfram moaned deep in his throat when Yuri hit the first nipple, pausing long enough to suck on said nipple for a little, before continuing on to the next. As Yuri worked his way down Wolfram's chest, he slid down Wolfram's pelvis and legs, he made careful not to rub against Wolfram's cock when he pasted over it.

Once he had cleared all the chocolate away, he moved the bottle back over Wolfram. Wolfram got excited, hoping that Yuri would pore the chocolate over his cock, so that he could feel Yuri's mouth around him, sucking all that chocolate off. God, how he loved to get blow jobs from Yuri. He was sadly disappointed though, because all Yuri did was trace the same path back up his chest and abs. And he did it again and again, till the bottle was gone, paying special attention to Wolfram's weak spots, his nipples and belly-button.

Yuri smiled to himself as he sat back, looking down at Wolfram. He was proud of himself. He could feel how turn on Wolfram was against his butt. Yuri got up again, to set the bottle onto the table and retrieve another bottle, this one of lube.

He quickly returned to the bed, throughly excited to get that amazing cock up and in him. As he made his way back to the bed, a wicked idea popped up in his head, and he smirked. When he got to the bed, he sat on Wolfram again. Only, this time he sat facing Wolfram's cock, and on his chest. After coating his fingers with lobe, Yuri bent forward, making sure Wolfram could see all that he was doing while he prepared himself to ride Wolfram's cock.

Wolfram's eyes glazed as he watched Yuri prepare himself for his cock. He had never seen anything that turned him on more, and he could not understand why he did not think of it first. He watch as Yuri pulled out his fingers, and then, with the same hand, grabbed his cock to spread the lube on it too. When Yuri pulled his hand away, Wolfram moaned in disappointment. It had felt so good, specially after it had been ignored for so long when Yuri had been licking off the chocolate. He was happy, however, when he saw that Yuri was turning himself around, and then began to sink back onto his cock. Wolfram glanced up to Yuri's face, and saw that Yuri was watching him, his eyes half closed with concentration and pleasure, but still focused on his face.

Yuri threw his head back and moaned loudly when he had Wolfram's cock fully in him. He sat there a moment, ignoring Wolfram, who was shifting his hips side to side and begging him to move. Yuri slowly opened his eyes to lock them with Wolfram's, then he squeezed his ass muscles so that his channel tightened around Wolfram's cock. Wolfram's eyes closed swiftly, and a load groan ripped from his throat. Just as Yuri was about to pull himself off of the cock that was in him, a voice had his and Wolfram's head whipping around to find the speaker.

"My, my little one, I had not expected to find you in a position like this when I came back." Shinou said as he watched the two on the bed with heated eyes.

Yuri looked wide-eyed for a moment, before slowly smirking and lowering his eye lids. "Shinou, Wolfram has been a bad boy, he did not tell me I could get pregnant, and now I must punish him, I would love it if you joined." He whispered in a seductive voice.

Wolfram started at that, "What?! Yuri, Shinou is dead! Aren't you at all wondering how he is standing there? Why are you inviting him into our bed?! You can't do that!" He yelled.

Yuri turned to look at him, "Shut up Wolfram, or I will gag you. And he can join us if I want him too. He was amazing in bed the last time he came, and when he left then, he promised me a threesome with you. And, dammit, I will have that threesome. You are both so sexy!" He groaned at the end of his speech, and tossing his head back, began to move up and down on Wolfram, which quickly distracted him as well.

Shinou smirked as he watched his little one please himself on Wolfram. He began to take off his clothing, continuing to watch the show going on in front of him. When he had rid himself of the last piece of clothing, he walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge next to Wolfram's head and began to stroke himself in time with Yuri's thrusts.

It did not take long for Yuri to come, what with the wonderful feeling of a cock in him, and Shinou watching. When Yuri did come, his insides contracted, squeezing Wolfram. This normally would have resulted in his orgasm but because of the cock-ring, it was denied to him. He moaned in lose when he felt Yuri left himself off of his cock. He opened his eyes, slightly surprised to see bright blue eyes staring down at him.

Shinou smirked at Wolfram as he pulled Yuri into his lap, lifting him, and setting him back down on his own cock and holding him still there. Even though Yuri squirmed to move.

"So, Yuri, how long are you going to deny Wolfram his release?" Shinou asked Yuri softly, glancing at him, before eying Wolfram's body up and down.

Yuri stilled, turning his head, still panting softly from his orgasm and from the squirming he had been doing. Yuri glance down at Wolfram's cock, which was very dark red at the head.

"When the head of this cock is the color of purple I want it to be, I will take it off and give him release." Yuri said, then returned to look at Shinou, "Will you fuck me now?"

"One more thing," he said, as he looked down at Wolfram, "how much will it turn you on, Wolfram, to watch me fuck your husband?"

Wolfram eyes widened, "A lot, but I want a better angle, please."

Shinou glanced at Yuri, who nodded. Shinou then put out a hand, untying the ropes and making Wolfram's arms be pulled above his head to be tied to the ceiling so he was forced to sit up. His legs remand tied to the bottom bed posts, the ropes just lengthened.

"Is that better?" Shinou asked. Wolfram nodded quickly, eager to see Shinou fuck Yuri.

Shinou nodded, then grasping Yuri's waist, shifted so that he was on top of Yuri. They were laying parallel to Wolfram, but with their heads near Wolfram's legs. Shinou then moved one had to reach down and grabbed Yuri's leg that was closest to Wolfram, pulling it up and hooking his knee over his shoulder. He knew that this would give him a good angle to find Yuri's prostate, but also to give Wolfram a view. Then he slowly began to thrust in and out. He finally let himself sink into the joy of being in his little one again. He grunted a little with each thrust in, going harder and faster when Yuri demand it from him in between his gasp and moans of pleasure.

Wolfram watched all of this with rapture. He never thought that seeing his husband being fucked by another man would turn him on so much. His cock was throbbing in pleasure/pain. He believed it was starting to indeed look purple, and ever twitch made it throb more, which made him believe it was getting very sensitive. Even as turned on as he was, he realized that the reason he was not jealous was because the man fucking his husband was Shinou, and not any other man. Even the thought of any other man besides Shinou and him touching Yuri made him see red. Just then, he heard the telltale change in Yuri's pitch of his moans that said he was close to release. He watched in excited, wanting to know what would happen next.

Yuri threw back his head, moaning loudly as Shinou hit his prostate over and over again. It felt amazing, and he was loving the fact that Wolfram was watching, helpless to do anything but watch. Finally, Yuri could not take it anymore, and came hard, again clenching down on the cock inside him, only this time, said cock did get a release from him clamping down. Shinou clasped on to Yuri's chest after removing Yuri's leg from his shoulder. They lay there for a moment, before a desperate moan pulled them away from each other too look over at Wolfram, who was thrusting his cock up into the air, looking for any type friction.

Yuri learned forward to whisper into Shinou's ear without Wolfram hearing, "Do you think you could retie his hand behind his back, then hold him against you. And also, untie his legs, then thread yours through his to pull his open so that I have easy access to his cock. Please?"

"And what do you have in mind to do to him?" Shinou asked.

"Oh, you will see." Yuri said with a gleam in his eyes.

Shinou chucked then pulled away. As Shinou went about doing as Yuri asked, Yuri sat up and watch. Wolfram struggle a little, but then settled down once Shinou was behind him, holding him back against his chest, and his legs open.

"Now, what where you planing to do to poor Wolfram here, Yuri?" Shinou asked teasingly, as he plucked at Wolfram's nipples, causing Wolfram to moan quietly.

"Well, his cock hasn't quite reached the color I want," At this, Wolfram moans in desperation, "So...Wolf, sense you are so found of them, I am going to give you a blow job!" Yuri finished, smiling wickedly. At Yuri's declaration, Wolfram tired to wiggle away, and close his legs, but with Shinou behind him, holding him still, and his legs holding Wolfram's apart, he did not get far.

Yuri quickly got between Wolfram's spread legs, and gently nipped at the top of Wolfram's cock to see how sensitive it was. From the hoarse scream that fell out of Wolfram's mouth, it was very sensitive. Yuri, knowing all the things that Wolfram liked about blow-jobs, suction on just the head being a main one, was what he did. And what he only did. He sucked just the head till his cheeks halloed out. Wolfram shook his head side to side, not even able to scream because of the piece of cloth that Shinou had stuck into his mouth after his first scream. When Yuri saw this, he began to bit and lick all along the bulging vein that ran the bottom of Wolfram's cock.

Finally, Yuri pulled back to admire his work. Wolfram's cock-head was now a purple color, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Purple, just the color he wanted. He glanced up to look at Wolfram's face. Wolfram had closed his eyes when Yuri had stopped the assault on his cock, and was leaning his head back against Shinou's shoulder.

"Wolfram," Yuri called softly, causing Wolfram to left his head, and look at him, "Have you learned your lessen?"

Wolfram started at Yuri for a moment, taking in how beautiful he looked, before nodding slowly.

"And you will tell me everything there is to know about being pregnant, and do whatever I ask if I get cravings, and to understand and take it when I get mood swings?"

Wolfram did not even pause, nodding again.

Yuri smiled up at him, "Good, now, watch closely Wolfram."

Wolfram did as Yuri asked, watching as Yuri slowly lowered his mouth towards his cock. Then Yuri took the head in, sucking once. Wolfram let out a low moan at the suctions, but keep watching. Yuri, keeping his eyes locked with Wolfram, reached out, and let the cock-ring fall to the bed. Wolfram sat still, watching. Then, Yuri suddenly sucked hard, and Wolfram's world exploded. It felt so good, and all he could do was sage against Shinou, who held him up.

Shinou slowly shifted Wolfram so that he was lying with his back leaning against the headboard, banishing all the ropes, and the cock-ring. He glanced at Yuri, who was crawling up Wolfram's body. When Yuri got to the top of the bed, he laid his head right over Wolfram heart and then rested on top of his body.

Looking up at Shinou, then glancing up at what he could see of Wolfram's face, Yuri sleepily asked, "How long can you stay Shinou?"

"For awhile, little one. I will watch over you and Wolfram while you sleep."

"I love you both very much you know." Yuri whispered softly, his eyes dropping shut.

"I know. Love you too." Shinou and Wolfram said together, glancing at each other.

Yuri mumbled an agreement, before drifting off to sleep. The two blondes watched him for a moment before looking at each other.

"He is pregnant?" Shinou finally asked, remembering what Yuri said about Wolfram's punishment.

"Yes, he found out today. Was not happy I had not told him. Is..Is there a chance it is yours? He is about two months along." Wolfram asked softly.

"There could be. I did have sex with him about two months ago. Why? Would you not love it?" Shinou said, watching Wolfram closely.

"Of course I would. It would be part of Yuri, and I love Yuri more then anything. Don't you agree?" Wolfram ask.

"Yes, I do." Shinou said. "Now, you go to sleep too."

_Eight months later_

"I hate you _both! _Neither of you are ever touching me again! If you even come _near_ me with a hard-on I will _chop it off!!_" Yuri scream as he went through another contraction.

The past eight months had gone by in a flurry of preparations for not one, but _two_, babies. As they had found out in month seven. Yuri had been a hurricane. Going from one mood to the next. And carving the weirdest things. But Wolfram, and Shinou (When he was not back on the second realm (as Yuri called it) resting), had done everything that Yuri had asked of them. Shinou had just gotten back when Yuri had gone into labor...7 hours ago.

Since then it had been a long line of insults. Ranging from 'how bad they were at sex', to 'they would never becoming near him again'. Right now, Yuri had one hand of Shinou and Wolfram in one of his. Squeezing for all he was worth.

"Very good, Yuri. I can see the head!" Gisela said with excitement.

"Really!? The head?!" said Günter, being his normal hyper-active self. He was also standing by with towels. No one paid any attention to him.

"Okay, Yuri, on the next contraction, I want you to push." Gisela stated.

Yuri nodded, squeezing the hands in his again as he pushed to get the baby out. A sharp cry filled the air as the baby was born. Yuri sage back against the pillows.

"A baby girl," Gisela said as she took a towel from Günter and cleaned the baby. She quickly checked to see who was the parent as the baby quieted down. She smiled at Wolfram. "This little one is yours." She said as she handed it to him. Wolfram took her gently, with a look of awe.

"Okay Yuri, I can see the other babies head. One more good push to get it out, and you can sleep."

Yuri nodded again, and started pushing, this time squeezing only Shinou's hand, as Wolfram was holding their daughter. He watched worriedly as Yuri cursed and sweated. Another sharp cry filled the air. Again, Yuri sagged back, only just managing to stay awake. Wanting to know what the sex was, and who the parent was.

"A baby boy," Gisela said, again cleaning the baby as she checked it, "And this one is yours." She said, handing the baby to Shinou.

He took it with careful hands, looking awestruck. "He is gorgeous, love." He whispered, turning to show Yuri, only to find him fast asleep. Shinou smiled gently and looked over at Wolfram, who was also smiling.

"Here, let me and Güntertake them to get them all check out. Then I will bring them back to you." Gisela said as she took the girl and handed her to Günter, while taking the boy herself.

Wolfram and Shinou both nodded, then crawled into bed next to their little love. They tucked him in, and kissed him on the forehead.

"This is a start to a happy life, is it not?" Whispered Wolfram to Shinou.

Shinou nodded, "Although, I see many sleepless nights in are future as well."

They both smiled with amusement, before keeping watch over Yuri.


End file.
